


Gotta go my own way

by SelDolce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, High School Musical song, Song Lyrics, Texting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelDolce/pseuds/SelDolce
Summary: [ Sterek | Fem!Stiles | Song!Fic | Rating verde ]Dal testo:Ricordava poco oniente della sera precedente, forse si era persa dopo il quinto LongIsland, Lydia e Allison l'avevano portata in quel nuovo locale carinonella centro di Beacon Hills per farla divertire un po', solo che nonsi ricordava che fine avessero fatto e come fosse riuscita a tornarea casa sua senza morire.[...]« Questa cosa va stampata e incorniciata! » rise il McCall eStiles annuì, dovevano assolutamente farlo e appenderlo nelloft dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederlo. Forse avrebbe anche dovutochiamare Derek e spiegargli che non stava andando via.





	Gotta go my own way

  


  


  


  


  


  


Qualcuno doveva assolutamente inventare una applicazione che evitasse a persone ubriache di inviare messaggi al proprio ex. Il mal di testa che provava in quel momento non era certamente paragonabile alla vergogna per quello che aveva trovato sul suo cellulare quella mattina.

Ricordava poco o niente della sera precedente, forse si era persa dopo il quinto Long Island, Lydia e Allison l'avevano portata in quel nuovo locale carino nella centro di Beacon Hills per farla divertire un po', solo che non si ricordava che fine avessero fatto e come fosse riuscita a tornare a casa sua senza morire.

Comunque la cosa più importante era quello che aveva visto quando aveva sbloccato lo schermo del cellulare. Non una foto imbarazzante o qualsiasi altra cosa che potesse farle scappare un sorriso, ma una chat con Derek Hale. Suo Alpha ed ex ragazzo che l'aveva mollata nemmeno due settimane prima dicendole che le cose tra loro non funzionavano più.

Si prese la testa tra le mani domandandosi chi diavolo le fosse passato per la mente la sera precedente, ma decisamente meritava degli screenshot che avrebbe inoltrato a Scott una volta riletta la conversazione.

  


  


_Troy, listen_

  


  


**Chi è Troy?**

  


  


_I_ gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days

  


  


  


**Magari perché ci siamo lasciati...**

  


  


_Life_ keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged

  


  


**Stiles noi non avevamo nessun piano.**

  


  


_It's_ so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

  


  


**Stiles cosa stai cercando di dirmi?**

  


  


__I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

  


  


**Ti prego, non fare stupidaggini.**

  


  


__Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time

  


  


**Ho veramente deluso le tue aspettative così tanto?**

  


  


__Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away

  


  


**Siamo ancora un Branco, non sta scomparendo nulla.**

  


  


__I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

  


  


**Dove pensi di andare? Come puoi lasciare tuo padre così? Come puoi lasciare me?**

  


  


__I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

  


  


**Stiles, ti prego, pensaci bene. Beacon Hills è la tua città, non puoi andartene.**

**Mi dispiace averti lasciata, ma vedevo che non eri felice con me, volevo lasciarti libera di trovare la persona giusta. Mi ami ancora?**

  


  


_What about trust?_

  


  


**Non ti ho mai tradita, Stiles, e nemmeno mai mentito se non per tenerti al sicuro. Sai che puoi fidarti di me.**

  


  


_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

  


  


**Allora sei proprio sicura... mi mancherai anche tu.**

  


  


Aveva messaggiato con il suo ex ragazzo scrivendo parti di una canzone di High School Musical, sapeva che le avrebbe fatto male rivederlo dopo tutti quei anni, ma non pensava che con dell'alcool in corpo sarebbe riuscita a ricordarsi tutto il testo a memoria e riuscire ad avere una conversazione di senso compiuto. Era veramente sorprendente se non esilerante.

Possibile che Derek non avesse mai visto il film, nemmeno con una delle sue sorelle? Andiamo, tutti almeno una volta nella loro vita dovevano averlo visto!

Inviò la conversazione a Scott e nemmeno nel giro di venti minuti il ragazzo era nella sua camera con le lacrime agli occhi dalle risate e lei si era perfino scordata del suo mal di testa.

« Questa cosa va stampata e incorniciata! » rise il McCall e Stiles annuì, dovevano assolutamente farlo e appenderlo nel loft dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederlo. Forse avrebbe anche dovuto chiamare Derek e spiegargli che non stava andando via, ma nemmeno il tempo di afferrare il cellulare che il padre entrò nella 4sua camera con un'espressione confusa « Perché di sotto c'è Derek Hale che mi chiede dove andrai a vivere? » e be', i due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e Stiles disse al padre di far salire l'uomo per poi scacciare via Scott senza tanti complimenti.

Una volta davanti all'Alpha Stiles cercò in tutti i modi di rimanere seria, ma un sorriso mal trattenuto le adornava il viso. Sarebbe potuta scoppiare in qualsasi momento, ma non ebbe nemmeno l'occasione di salutarlo che Derek l'aveva avvolta in un abbraccio e il secondo dopo la stava baciando.

Tipo baciando baciando. _Con la lingua._

« Non andartene, tu sei importante per il Branco... per me. » le disse quasi stesse ripetendo uno scioglilingua « Non deluderò mai più le tue aspettative, ti potrai sempre fidare di me e non voglio nemmeno sapere chi è questo Troy... » 

« Troy Bolton. » lo iterruppe la ragazza e districandosi dalle braccia possenti del licantropo andò a recuperare la custodia del DVD del film « Il protagonista di questo film. » spiegò allo sguardo interrogativo di Derek, solo che sembrò ancora più confuso.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo comprendendo che il ragazzo non lo avesse mai visto quel film, gli prese una mano e insieme andarono a sedersi sul letto della ragazza che prendendo un profondo respiro « Ieri sera ero ubriaca, sono uscita a bere con Lydia e Allison. Poi be', ho iniziato a scriverti e non seriamente. Quello che hai letto è il testo di una canzone. » spiegò mentre cercava con il cellulare la canzone e appena finì di parlare la fece partire.

L'Alpha si sentì un idiota, la sera precedente era andato nel più completo panico quando Stiles aveva iniziato a parlare di andarsene, separare le loro strade, non voleva certo lasciarla fuggire così facilmente ed era per quello che l'aveva baciata. In quel momento invece si sentiva solamente un completo idiota che non era nemmeno riuscito a riconoscere una stupidissima canzone che sicuramente Cora gli aveva fatto sentire durante il suo periodo di fissa con i musical. Si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, il sangue fluì velocemente alla guance e ora capiva anche perché Scott stesse ridendo così forte prima del suo arrivo.

Era ufficialmente diventato lo zimbello del Branco, sapeva per certo che quei due non sarebbero rimasti con la bocca chiusa.

Stiles gli toccò una spalla con appena le punte delle dita, sul viso un sorriso malizioso e la sbornia ormai dimenticata « Sai » iniziò avvicinandosi ancora di più « se non vuoi _davvero_ deludere più le mie aspettative dovresti baciarmi, tipo adesso. » e Derek certamente non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Il pensiero di perderla veramente gli aveva fatto capire che voleva essere egoista, voleva Stiles per sè e avrebbe lottato per tenerla al suo fianco. 

  


  


  


  


Hola guys, come state?

Here I'm with another Fem!Stiles story!

Okay, mi scuso per chi non capisce l'inglese, ma veramente, in italiano non avrebbe avuto le stesso effetto, ci ho provato, giuro.

Adoro i prompt che trovo su Internet, sono fantastici, io li prendo dalla pagina [otpquestions_](https://www.instagram.com/otpquestions_/), ve la consiglio!

So, per chi sono conosce la canzone può trovare la traduzione [qui](http://www.testimania.com/testitradotti/3043.html).

Alla prossima,

Sel

  



End file.
